Home for the Holidays
by VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45
Summary: The Aliens are back, but for how long? What happens with they end up ruining everyone's Christmas plans? Couples: TBD. R


**Home for the Holidays**

**~Back**

Business as usual.

Yes, that was a good way to describe the day, Ichigo thought as she sat through her classes. She was in her last class of the day and she was dreaming of going back to her house and getting ready for the holidays. _Doubtful though_, she mentally sighed. Ryou's _probably gonna have some kind of reason for me to stay at school._

"Alright, class. Now I want you all to have a good weekend and have fun." Her Spanish teacher praised and the bell rang, letting the classes run out for the winter. Ichigo slowly made her way down the hall, wondering where to find her friends, and came to a crazily packed up locker.

Minto was having a fit, throwing so much stuff into her back from her locker and sighing. "This is madness! Why do I have to do this?"

"What's going on?" She asked, tilting my head, allowing some red hair to fall in her face.

"My father is taking me to Paris for Christmas to meet his business clients and he has a son who my mother swears left and right is amazing and I have so much homework to do! How am I going to balance all this out?" She explained in a hurried voice.

"Oh jeez… Okay, Minto relax! Now! How about you do your homework _before _Christmas?" I sighed. "Wouldn't that help?"

"I have to go shopping for a suitable outfit though!"

"Sorry, Mint." I sighed, looking at her. "I can't help with this one, then."

"Ugh!" She groaned and her phone rang. She flipped open her blue razr and snarled into it. "What?? RYOU?!?! What do you want?"

She looked at her with widened eyes and Ichigo knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Fine." Minto hung up her phone and looked at her expectedly. "Ryou needs us at the Café."

"Damn." Ichigo rolled her eyes and nodded to the front entry, letting Minto zip closed her bag and walk out the door, getting to the Café easily enough. They found Purin and Retasu waiting at their door, smiling.

Retasu pointed out. "I thought we could all go together."

Ichigo smiled and picked her up, hugging her tight and held her hand as they began walking to the café. It had been about 3 years since the Aliens had left and all the fighting has stopped. There animal instincts had subsided, but would still slightly resurface at random intervals in time, which Ichigo continued to curse Ryou for.

They where all basically the same, Minto, the rice spoiled daddy's girl of a brat, who still got things her way. She was in Sophomore year of school, with Retasu pushing her to figure out what she wanted to do in life. Minto was thinking about becoming a fashion designer, which everyone saw coming plus wore the best of her clothing always, her short, wavy blue hair was left down all the time now, and had grown to reach down her back.

Retasu had grown a bit more confident, but she was still a shy girl. Her glasses had grown too useless for her, and she wore contacts usually, while her glasses every now and then made an appearance. Her green hair had grown out past her waist, which she tied into braids across her shoulders. Retasu, for the longest as anyone could tell, was talking about college, but didn't know what she wanted to do, for now, she was just a senior in high school, confused, like the rest of them.

Purin hair was growing more and more like a dolls every day. Her blonde hair began to grow longer and longer and curled at the ends, which she left down sometimes. She had become a little more mature, a little less jumpy, but she was still a little girl and she still relied on them for everything. She was in the 7th grade, 11 years old and very cute for her age. Boys hit on her all the time, but she only wanted one boy.

Zakuro grew way more beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. She was like a china doll, brilliant, pale and soft, but firm and smooth. Guys had completely felt the need to chase her all down the streets, which annoyed her to all ends. She was supposed to be in College already, but of course, she was to busy to worry about small things like that. She already had a carrier and money and she saw no need to actually do more. She was still quite and cold, but it seemed she melt completely around Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo didn't seemed to change at all. Of course her appearance did, her hair grew out longer, becoming wavy and darker in shade, and she grew taller, now having a teenagers body, but her personality didn't. She was still the hopeful, bubbly kitten, who was still dating Masaya. She, as a junior in high school, already knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to be a writer.

The café didn't change either. Even Ryou looked the same, sitting on one of the tables, looking at the girls seriously. Ichigo sighed, but sat in one of the seats at the table, Minto and Reatsu sitting on either sides of her with Purin next to Retasu. Zakuro stood behind Ichigo while Keiichiro stood behind Ryou, smiling politely.

"Alright, girls." Ryou said, smirking at Ichigo lazily. "We have a small problem."

"Which is?" Zakuro asked, becoming annoyed with the waiting.

"If I have to cancel my holiday, I'm going to kill you, Ryou." Minto glared.

"You wont. This is a small change in plans. There's a few people here who miss you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she looked at him in shock. "Who is it?"

"Kitten!!!" A voice cried out and tackled the cat girl to the ground. She looked up, confused, to see the green haired alien boy grinning down at her. "Did you miss me?"

"Kish?!?!" She yelled in confusion.

"Leave it to him to make a scene." Tart's childish voice rang threw the café.

"Tart?" Purin asked in her soft, sweet voice. It caused him to look up at her in shook, but Purin just smiled at him, her sweet curls causing Tart to blush.

Pai walked into the room them with all the grace and power he deserved. "Hello." He said politely, but it was clear he was uncomfortable.

"I need you to watch them for the holidays." He smirked at Ichigo. She looked at him and pushed Kish off her.

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"**She was still the hopeful, bubbly kitten, who was still dating Masaya."**

**-Ah, how I wish I could change Tokyo Mew Mew, only just a little! But still lol**

**This is the first chapter so nothing really special, but still tell me what you think! Reviews Magory encouraged. Update in 2 reviews.**


End file.
